


Blissful Fragility

by PennamePersona



Series: Clinic AU [20]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Honeymoon, Introspection, Porn with Feelings, Post-wedding Bliss, Smut, Trans Dave, Trans Dave Strider, Trans Male Character, fluff & smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-03 22:07:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6628534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PennamePersona/pseuds/PennamePersona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Early morning light streaming through the windows, and Dave Harley-Strider waking up to the first morning of his married life. </p><p>It couldn't be more perfect than this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blissful Fragility

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I know it's like super lame to like davejade but I like davejade A LOT and this has been in my drafts for a while and then I added smut on a whim and here it is

One hand stroking through her hair. You don't know how long you've been doing this, but there are worse ways to wake up. You close your eyes again, let last night wash over you, and you smile. So worth it, every second, every bit of opening up to her, her, always her, forever her.

"I love you, Jade." You whisper. Jade. Jade, always Jade, even if she won't take your name and you kind of really don't want her to. You wish you could've taken hers, actually, but if you had your inheritance would have been gone and you had to agree with Jade that it was best not to do that.

But you're Dave Harley-Strider now, and you're thrilled at it.

The metal on your finger is warm, now, and just barely not titanium. It was Roxy who managed to talk you out of it, with a painfully detailed description of what might happen if your finger was crushed with the ring on it.

But there's nothing stronger than the tie you've made, you think, even though you know that's the sappiest thing you've ever thought. Or it would be, if you weren't always a major league sap when it came to this girl (and maybe other stuff, but you're cool, you're still cool).

Jade hums gently, blinks a couple times, and then her bright green eyes are staring up at you. You've always had an eye thing, keeping yours hidden and observing other people's (who couldn't see you doing so, ha, shades for the win), and Jade's and John's are the most expressive you've ever seen.

"Hey Dave," She says, starting to stretch out and then stopping very suddenly. "I mean, hey Mr. Harley-Strider, you gorgeous thing."

"Hey, Mrs. Harley-Strider." You say, poking her sides and smiling when she crumples inward and giggles. "Not too bad looking yourself."

And God, but isn't she a sight. Completely naked except for the bedding, hair still sex-tousled and the _smell_ , oh God the smell appeals to this base part of you that realizes very fully and very loudly that the combined scent of your sex means you've claimed this woman and she's yours now, as though she wasn't before.

Jade just smiles at you, this naked fondness in her face that used to terrify you, but now makes you feel utterly complete. It's your honeymoon, first full day, and you're laying in your very literal marriage bed, _and_ John is watching the demon dog for Jade, so there's not even the threat of Bec jumping onto the bed and ruining this moment.

Nothing could ruin this, this moment when you grasp her hand and gently lift it to your lips, kissing her knuckles while you stare at her, eyes fully uncovered despite your fears, because this is Jade, this is _Jade_ , this girl is your everything and then some and _you love her_.

"You're beautiful," You say, running one hand very, very gently through her hair, so as not to catch on any of the wildness and hurt her. "You're so beautiful, Jade, I love you so much."

"Hope it's not just my looks that brought you in," She says, jokingly, but she also moves to climb atop you, straddle your hips and gaze down at you.

"Never." You say, grabbing at her hips, stroking circles and patterns on bare skin. "Never, Jade, could never be anything less than all of you."

It's been years since the day you panicked at Rose's.

"I know, Dave." She says, gently stroking down your chest. "I love you. I'll always love you. You're mine."

It's been so long since you knew you loved her, you almost can't imagine doubting this, though you logically know you did.

"Yours," You agree. "Always."

You know Jade Harley like you know your own soul, and you've put that into her already. Your heart is utterly in her hands, your soul resides tangled with her own, and your mind is completely open to her dissection whenever she pleases.

"And I'm yours," She says. "Forever, Dave. Never gonna stop."

Never. You know you're both in this for the long haul, have been since the start of it, that you fit together like everything good ever has. You're sunshine and rain, clouds and sky, day and night and it's fucking perfect, always has been, always will be.

None of your fears belong in this bed, as though she's chased them away. And in some ways, she has actually done so, very consciously. She knows you as well as anyone ever could (minus Rose, whose being is so entwined with your own that sometimes you doubt an actual difference), and she's never flinched away from you once.

You love this girl, this woman, this person.

And she knows it, miracle of all miracles.

"Wanna get up?" You ask, knowing your own answer is a resounding "no," but Jade so rarely does nothing that you know, you know full well, there is no chance of your honeymoon being a lazy one.

"Nah," She says, still lazily tracing her hands over you. "Wanna stay with you."

"I'll be wherever you are." You say, more true than most of anything else, ever.

"Mmm," She says, laying down on top of you. "Wanna stay in bed."

Parts of you stirs in response to this, to her, and it must show in your gaze, because she laughs.

"I'm down if you are," She says, rubbing gently at your wrists, slightly sore still from last night.

" _Oh_ yes," You say, and you do.

You do, and it's still a little bit complicated, and it's almost better the times she penetrates you with a dildo, but there's an intimacy when you are inside her with your (admittedly small) dick that's unlike anything else. You were in her last night, and she had you on the edge for so long, you were sobbing, _sobbing,_ and just the memory of that ought to be enough for a while.

And this morning, she's touching you positioning your (tiny, jeez) dick to her opening, and you swear it's perfection itself once you're inside of her. There's so much more to your relationship than just sex, but the pure intimacy of the sex itself never ceases to amaze you.

She moves her hips in gentle circles, and it's all you can do just to hold on. It's so perfect, this sex, this everything, this _girl_ and _you_ and oh, oh no, you can't even do this right now, it's too much.

It's almost always too much when you're inside of her, and she knows it, she gets it, it's gotten, it's good. So when you pull at her, gently, so gently, she gets it. She leans down, murmurs nothing, really, nothing functional, but soothing all the same, into your ear, carefully lifts herself off of you.

And then there's her mouth, her _tongue_ on you, and you're panting so hard, oh, still too much, oh

" _Jade_ ," You moan. "No, not now babe, oh Jade, oh I love you, oh."

She pulls off and tucks her hair behind her ear, smiles at you with just a bit of sorry in her eyes.

You brush the regret away with a touch of your lips to hers, and when you gently make to move her, she goes with you until it's her lying under you now, and you look down at what you see, at what is your right to see, and it's gorgeous.

Jade, laying beneath you, hair everywhere, utter nakedness and beautiful eyes, and the smell of her is so heady, you can barely stand it.

You lean down, take a lick at her, and you think you could cum from the taste of her alone. You lap at her, swallow her moans as they reverberate through her body, and when you probe inside of her with your tongue, she's reduced to just moans and pants, same as you earlier.

You tongue around her clit, write "I love you" in what is a ridiculous and overly sentimental gesture, then trace out "sexy" just to make yourself feel a bit less like an overdone sap.

You take all of her into your mouth again, suckle a bit at her, and then she's fuckign cumming. She's cumming, and then you are too, because how can you not, really, going down on Jade Harley?

It's perfect, all of it, and you're just laying there together, cuddling in post-orgasmic haze, tracing each other's skin, and it's just...

Perfect.

* * *

 

You pad around the place in bare feet afterwards, boxers low on your hips. It's satisfying, to be in them, to have the woman you love trailing just behind you in a satiny slip she wore yesterday under her wedding dress (and she looked so perfect in that, words escape you).

You make some food, a simple salad to keep your hands busy, some toasted sandwiches. Jade mixes some sort of non-alcoholic magic that tastes divine, and you eat and drink, murmuring quietly when you speak at all, like you're afraid to break some sort of bubble.

And the bubble will pop, you know that, but for now....

For now, you're glad just to be in it.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it, hope I did my research right, even if the stuff I needed to research was only a small part of the whole, pleeaase leave comments
> 
> Pennamepersona.tumblr.com
> 
> [Buy me a coffee!](https://ko-fi.com/A375K8Q)


End file.
